


Late Fees and Late-Night Escapades

by amagiri



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Library Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amagiri/pseuds/amagiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho has some fines to pay. Sequel to Suggestive Readings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Fees and Late-Night Escapades

A lot can change in a year, Yunho thinks to himself as he rushes through December snow. He recounts to himself major events of the past year. He's moved into to his own place, started thinking more seriously about law school, and has even learned to cook a meal without ruining a pot.

But right now, he is very, very late to pick up Changmin.

Changmin is still living in the dorms, but the days he actually sleeps there are becoming few and far between. The first few times he stayed over at the apartment, he would just borrow Yunho's clothes, but then he complained that he had a different pants size and slowly started migrating his closet over. Changmin also keeps the place tidy, and though Yunho whines about doing chores, even he has to admit it's relaxing to come back to a clean home. Of course, it's always an added bonus when Changmin is around too.

Yunho looks at his watch. He's only 10 minutes late, but he feels bad because Changmin has been sending him texts all night about how bored he is at the library and how he'd rather be out in the snow that started falling at 6pm. Apparently, all the students had filed out early tonight, fearing inclement weather, and Changmin had wandered through both library floors looking for signs of life.

Although Changmin still works at the library, Yunho feels like so much else about the other man has changed. Aside from gaining a bit of height, he's also shed a bit of his shyness, able to show a brighter, more mischievous side of himself to unfamiliar people. 

"I feel like a fake," Changmin had confided in him once while they were going through his phone pictures from high school. He had a very casual look back then, wearing hoodies, t-shirts, and gym shorts, but when he graduated, he read through fashion magazines and ultimately came out with a new wardrobe for college.

"No such thing," Yunho had reassured. "You don't have to stay the same forever. You can dye your hair purple if you really want." Changmin had laughed.

Lately, Yunho has noticed that Changmin has started making small talk with the regular library patrons when they're at the checkout counter, whereas before he would politely hand their books back to them and thank them quietly with an avoidant gaze. Yunho sees Changmin maturing, and he enjoys that the other man is growing more comfortable in his own skin.

And of course, there's the sex.

If his landlord doubled his already awful city rent, Yunho thinks he would still pay as long as it meant being alone with Changmin. Since their first night together, the two of them locked in a room with the din of a party right outside the door, Yunho has realized with unrepentant joy that he has unlocked the door to Changmin's sensual side that night. In their private lives, Changmin is adventurous, demanding, and shamelessly seductive, and Yunho finds it near impossible to deny him. It's gotten him into some trouble, like that one morning after when he was 7 minutes late for a midterm, but Yunho didn't think he could be mad at such a guilty face when Yunho had come all over it just the night before.

As it turns out, Changmin watches a lot of porn, and it gives him ideas that make Yunho weak in the knees just to hear about. There have been times where they've sucked each other off at a slow pace that keeps them going for a couple of hours, and there have been other moments where Yunho has flipped Changmin over, tied him to head of the bed, and spanked him until he cried (all at Changmin's request, no less). Yes, the past year has been full of new experiences for them, both romantic or otherwise, and Yunho is looking forward to spending the next one with Changmin again.

Yunho finally reaches the library, with its roof already blanketed with a layer of snow, and hurries into the building both for warmth and for Changmin. The main entrance opens up on the right to the checkout counter, and when he looks over, Changmin is sitting there, not in his usual seat, but right on top of the counter with arms and legs crossed.

Changmin shoots him an annoyed look. "You're late."

"I'm really sorry," Yunho whines. "Everyone was driving slow because of the snow."

"No, not that," Changmin replies with a huff. "I meant your book returns."

Yunho cocks his head to the side. "Books?" Embarrassingly enough, he's only ever borrowed one book from the entire college campus library system, and he had returned it in due time sans the condoms Changmin had hidden in the back. On the plus side, Yunho read that book very intently from cover to cover while he had it.

"Yes." Changmin emphasizes the word with exasperation. "You come in every day, but you never bring back the books or pay your fines." Changmin holds up a sheet of paper. "These are the books you still have under your name." He turns the sheet to himself and recites them. " _The Dick Book_ , _Peek: Inside the Private World of Public Sex_ , and _The Ultimate Guide to Prostate Pleasure_." 

Yunho watches, dumbfounded, as Changmin pauses for a moment and bites his lip. His face contorts, as though he's about to crack a smile, and it's only then does Yunho finally realize what's going on. He really should have gotten the hint two seconds ago, when Changmin was reading off all those dirty titles, but his brain is too busy downloading to his dick to really care about missed social cues right now.

On the checkout counter, Changmin pretends to cough and straightens his posture. "Don't you realize that this is a public institution?" he snaps. "There is a wait list for those books."

"I-I'm sorry," Yunho stammers, playing along. "I promise to bring them tomorrow."

Changmin slides off the counter. "Fine, but you'll have to pay the late fees tonight." He walks up to Yunho and makes a point of shoving the sheet into Yunho's chest.

"How much is it?"

"If you'll see," Changmin replies impatiently, pointing to the paper, "It's $75."

Yunho looks down at his feet. "I don't have that much on me right now," he murmurs quietly.

Changmin scoffs. "Well then, I guess you'll just have to work off your balance." He grabs Yunho by the wrist and pulls him over to the return cart where a small assortment of books are arranged into a neat row.

Obediently, Yunho takes a few books into his hands and follows Changmin past the study desks and into the rows and rows of shelves. He looks at the top book in his stack, something in the 400s, and diverts into that section.

"Not there," Changmin tells him.

"But it says-"

"No," Changmin interrupts. " _Not there_." He jerks his head to the side, eyes glancing upwards. When Yunho follows his gaze, he sees a security camera peering over the top shelf down the aisle.

All Yunho can muster as a response is, "Oh." Changmin has this all planned out, he realizes. He's probably been sitting around in the quiet library, day after day, imagining a dirty librarian fantasy like in pornos and working out how the scenario would play out in real life.

Yunho's legs, suddenly weak, somehow manage to carry him to the start of the 500 section where Changmin leads him. A wicked part of him keeps diverting his attention to Changmin's ass, which he swears is swaying flirtatiously more than usual. Part way down the aisle, he stubs his toe on an invisible rock, and the books tumble out of his hand.

"S-sorry," he stammers, bending down to pick them up.

"Don't," Changmin orders, and Yunho pauses with his hand still outstretched. He looks up at the other man curiously and is met with a wild, hungry expression. 

"On your knees," Changmin tells him. He takes a few steps backwards and feels his way to the shelves behind him with his palms turned out. "You should make yourself useful," is all he says after that, his voice already quivering with excitement.

Yunho scrambles over to him and has his hands on the other man's fly in an instant. Changmin is already hard and straining against his underwear when Yunho undoes his zipper, and he's almost to the point of leaking precome by the time Yunho gets his mouth around him. Yunho forms his lips into a perfect O and sucks hard on the tip of Changmin's cock, coaxing it to slide deeper into his mouth. 

Changmin throws his head back against the books and moans at the way Yunho's tongue runs up and down the vein on the underside of his cock. Yunho slides his mouth and tongue around Changmin with quick, forceful movements while he uses his hands to free his own length throbbing painfully in his jeans. He starts stroking himself with one hand, moving it in the same rhythm as his head, and cups Changmin's ass with the other.

Yunho groans when he feels Changmin's fingers snake through his hair and put pressure on his scalp. They urge him to go deeper, to give more, and Yunho complies with their desperate pleas. With every thrust of his head, he takes Changmin deeper and deeper until his lips are kissing the base and pubic hair tickles his face.

"Gonna come," Changmin gasps between short pants. Yunho can't say anything with a cock stuffed down his throat, so he suffices with a muffled grunt as a reply. He speeds up his pace and waits to feel Changmin tense up, then slides out until he's holding just the head between his lips. At that moment, Changmin cries out and comes into Yunho's mouth, his whole body quivering while Yunho licks at the head of his cock to savor every last salty, sticky drop.

Yunho catches Changmin just as the other man's legs give out. He swishes Changmin's come in his mouth, mixes it with his own saliva to thin the sticky substance before gulping it down in one go. He guides Changmin to sit on the floor, then returns to jerking himself off.

Except then Changmin slaps him gently on the hand. "Wait," he orders, although it's hard to be authoritative when his face is flush from orgasm, his hair is mussed from flailing, and his chest is heaving like he's just sprinted across campus. Still, Yunho obeys, thinking it's a part of their roleplay. He kneels on the floor, hands resting on either thigh, and watches with interest as Changmin takes his jeans by the waistband and shimmies out of them. 

Changmin struggles to get his pants over his shoes, but ultimately he decides to just kick those off along with his jeans and underwear, leaving his lower half with nothing but socks. Using the bookshelf behind him for support, he rises to his feet. "You still have work to do," he tells Yunho before turning around. He leans over and splays his hands out over the tightly packed rows of books, his ass jutting out expectantly.

Yunho gets on all fours and crawls to Changmin. He plants kisses all along Changmin's legs, starting at the ankles where the socks are turned down and working his way up to lean thighs. Changmin titters at the attention, making pleased noises under his breath, but he pushes his rear end out insistently at Yunho as soon as pecks him on one cheek.

"What should I do?" Yunho asks.

Changmin rolls his eyes. "I think you know."

Yunho chuckles to himself. "Did you bring lube?"

"I prepped myself earlier." Changmin's reply leaves Yunho's mouth feeling dry. He spreads Changmin's ass and sure enough, his hole is already wet and ready to go.

Yunho feels his cock twitch. "When did you..."

"I did it in the bathroom before you came," Changmin supplies. "I was up against a stall door just like this, grinding on my fingers and thinking of you."

Yunho groans and jumps to his feet. He wraps an arm around Changmin's torso and molds himself to fit perfect against the other man's back. He grabs his cock and presses it into the crack between Changmin's cheeks, easing it into the slick entrance awaiting him.

Except that it's still a little dry. It's uncomfortable for him, and the way Changmin inhales sharply tells him that his partner is feeling the same. "Where's the lube?"

"Back pocket." Yunho scrambles for Changmin's discarded jeans and finds a small white tube. He squeezes out some gel into his hands and slicks himself up quickly so that he can return his attention to Changmin. Yunho tries pushing in again, and this time, the head slides in much more smoothly. He takes his time with the rest, relying on the tensing and relaxing of Changmin's body against his to tell him whether to go further or wait a moment. When Yunho is in all the way, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, savoring the feel of Changmin all around him, hot and tight and trembling. Changmin turns his head, and Yunho captures his lips in a passionate kiss.

Then, he shatters the quiet moment with a sudden jerks of his hips. Changmin moans into the kiss, stirring arousal within Yunho, who starts thrusting with relentless force. Usually, he would start off slow to give Changmin time to adjust, but he also knows that in times like these the other man likes it rough, a little sour taste that makes the upcoming sweetness all the more pronounced.

Changmin throws his head back and cries out at the pace that's been set. Yunho reaches down to grasp Changmin's reawakened erection and starts stroking it hard and fast, hoping to get the other man off a second time before this roleplay is over. Changmin is still sensitive from coming the first time, and he twists and moans against Yunho but is never allowed to pull away, a strong arm holding him in place.

"Yunho," Changmin gasps. "Yunho, I can't."

His cries go unheeded. "You can," Yunho insists. Feeling himself approaching the edge, Yunho curls his toes and resists.

Changmin sobs at the all the pleasure Yunho is giving him. It's too much, he cries out over and over even though he doesn't want any of it to stop. His fingertips grip the edges of book spines while he presses his cheek against them.

Yunho reaches his limit first. He takes Changmin by the hips and grounds him in place so that his last few thrusts can be forceful and reckless. Everything after that becomes a blur, a visceral mix of Changmin's warmth and tightness as well as pleasure from the wave of endorphins flooding his brain. He continues thrusting through his orgasm, and somewhere through his haze, he feels Changmin arch against him and hears him cry out.

They end up curled together on the floor, both left unable to speak while they recover. Yunho's hand is covered in Changmin's semen, having shielded the books on the lower shelves purely by chance. The salty smell of sex and sweat blends with the austere scent of old paper around them before being carried off by the air conditioning that chills their overheated bodies quickly.

Yunho gulps. "You have the best ideas." He tucks himself back into his pants.

Changmin laughs, breathless. "I don't think I can come to work without getting hard anymore." He grasps his jeans and underwear with an outstretched hand and drags it towards himself. He slides them on up to the middle of his thighs, then stands and pulls them the rest of the way.

Yunho takes a hand that Changmin offers and gets to his feet. "Just curious," he says, "How long have you been planning that?"

Changmin's grin is wicked.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
